Try
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: Riku (and Gohan at very end) sings Try by Colbie Caillat (they in love)... Enjoy!


_**Try by Colbie Caillat  
Sung by Riku (Gohan sings last verse at the end)  
Enjoy!  
I do not own DBZ (only Riku) and I do not own Colbie Caillat's Try, it's just a parody/song!**_

 ** _Capsule Corp; Riku's Room_**

 ** _(Riku's at her mirror, putting on make-up and putting hair up)_**

Riku: Put your armor on.  
Mess your hair up, keep it down.  
Train the extra hour.  
Get stronger so he'll like you.  
Does he like you?

 ** _(Riku gets up from her mirror and goes to her closet, looking for a change of clothes)_**

Riku: Get your Saiyan on.  
Don't be shy girl, take him down.  
This is what you want, to belong, so he'll like you.  
Does he like you?

 ** _(Riku changes and walks out of her room to go to the gravity room)_**

Riku: You don't have to train so hard.  
You don't have to, train until you break.  
You just have to get up, get up, get up.  
You don't have to train a single day.

 _ **(Riku changes the gravity to 100 times Earth before she walks in the gravity room)**_

Riku: You don't have to train, train, train, train so hard.  
You don't have to train, train, train, train so hard.  
You don't have to train, train, train, train so hard.  
You don't have to train...  
You don't have to train.

Mm, mm

 _ **(Riku goes out of the Gravity Room when she was in there for an hour, and went to go take a shower)**_

Riku: Get your training on, at the GR, max your gravity.  
You don't have to move, just power up.  
So he'll like you.  
Does he like you?

 _ **(After she gets out of shower she changes into a pair of jean shorts and a tank top)**_

Riku: Wait a minute why should I care what he thinks of me?  
When I'm all alone, and I know, he doesn't like me.  
But does he like me?

 _ **(Riku curls her hair and puts it in a bun and fixes her make-up; she walks out of her room to the door to go on her date with Gohan)**_

Riku: You don't have to train so hard.  
You don't have to, train until you break.  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up.  
You don't have to train a single day.

 _ **(Riku opens the door and she's Gohan land down on the grass; she hugs him and they fly off together to go on their date)**_

Riku: You don't have to train so hard.  
You don't have to, train until you break.  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up.  
You don't have to train a single day.

 _ **(Riku and Gohan get to there picnic spot and fly down beside the blanket; they sit down and start opening the basket)**_

Riku: You don't have to train, train, train, train so hard. ("This looks good Gohan, did your mom make this?" Riku asked Gohan, sniffing the food.)  
You don't have to train, train, train, train so hard. ("Yeah she did." Gohan replied. They both laughed.)  
You don't have to train, train, train, train so hard. ("You know, I really like you... I know I never said it before." Gohan said, making Riku's face red.)  
You don't have to train... ("I like you too, a lot." Riku commended.)  
You don't have to train.

Riku: You don't have to train, train, train, train so hard.  
You don't have to train, train, train, train so hard.  
You don't have to train, train, train, train so hard.  
You don't have to train...  
You don't have to train.

Mm, mm.

 _ **(Gohan gets up and walks behind Riku; she starts to giggle when Gohan lifts her up and twirls her around)**_

Riku: You don't have to train so hard.  
You don't have to, train until you break.  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up.  
You don't have to train a single day.

 _ **(Gohan starts chasing Riku around for fun; they both are laughing and smiling)**_

Riku: You don't have to train, train, train, train so hard.  
You don't have to train, train, train, train so hard.  
You don't have to train...  
You don't have to train.

Gohan: Take your make-up off.  
Let your hair down.  
Take a breath.  
Look into a mirror, at yourself.  
Do you like you?  
'Cause I like you...

 _ **(They both move in close and kiss)**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed my parody of Try by Colbie Caillat! Alright, I made up some things... really, I did. First off, who votes for Rihkan (Gohan X Riku)? And secondly, who votes for Triku (Trunks X Riku)?**_


End file.
